marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat (TV series)
Marvel's Hellcat, or simply Hellcat, is an American web television series based on the Marvel Comics superheroine of the same name. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on Netflix. Season Synopses Season One Before heading to the Raft, Trish was almost killed by a trio of mercenaries who worked for a hunting organization that hunts gifted individuals. Fearing for her safety, she puts her life back together to atone for her mistakes. She returns to New York City under the alias "Patricia "Patsy" Baxter" and continues to fight crime as the street vigilante "Hellcat". However, she comes face-to-face with familiar faces from her past and prepares to fight the same enemy that sought to kill her. Cast Main Cast *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker / Hellcat *KevJumba as Ian Soo / Telekinian *Seann William Scott as Robert "Buzz" Baxter / Mad-Dog *Jonah Hill as Tom "Tubs" Hale *Anne Hathaway as Hedy "Wolfess" Wolfe *Royce Johnson as Brett Mahoney *Kayla Ewell as Nancy "Nan" Brown / Nurse Brown *Matt Dillon as Stuart "Stu" Bartlett *as Millicent Collins / Blonde Bombshell *as Paul Hall Supporting Cast *Sidharth Malhotra as Federigo Ravina *Deepika Padukone as Bailey Satchel / Attaché *Jurnee Smollett as Zoe Valencia *Bella Thorne as Anna Brisson (7 episodes) *Jessica De Gouw as Kara Killgrave / Persuasion (7 episodes) *Jessica Hecht as Alison Green (5 episodes) *David Koechner as Mike "Candy" Flynn (3 episodes) *Seth Green as Janus Jardeesh (2 episodes) *Adelind Horan as Kristine Calverly *Paula Patton as Ellen King *Brandy Norwood as Sharon King / Drizzle *John Travolta as David Lawson *Jake Busey as Carl Braden *Yara Shahidi as Brittney La’Dawn Williams *Laura Bell Bundy as Harmony Whyte *as Steven Keaton *as Benjamin Killgrave / Purple Son *as Barry Candalario *as Rufus Randall *as Beatrice "Bea" Walker *as Joshua Walker *as Jim Walker *as Joe Walker *as Dolly Donahue *as Henry Sturdley *as Michael Walker *as Sophia McConnell *as Thackery Van Thwerp *as Rembrandt Rico *as Frank Sturgis *as Arthur Reynolds / Golden Copperhead *as Marion Martinet *as Cyrus Barker *as Arnie Berman *as Rick Rojatt *as Ted Locke *as Blaze Kendall *as David Dreir *as Margarita Mercado *as Joe Shields *as Slick Gordon *as Tom Pritchett *as Linda Pritchett *as Joe Killgrave *as Shallah Killgrave *as Connor Killgrave *as Jamie Killgrave Special Guest Stars *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth *Gina Carano as Jennifer Susan Walters / She-Hulk *Rebecca De Mornay as Dorothy McConnell Walker *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake *Deema Aitken as Gil Parker *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Charlie Cox as Matthew Michael Murdock / Daredevil *Monica Raymund as Angela del Toro / White Tiger *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Tiffany Mack as Zaya Okonjo *as Oliver Constantin *as Angie Huang *as Tara Tam Guest Cast *Claudia Black as Miranda Pritchett *Lakeith Stanfield as Slade Mallory *as Kate Leth *as Al Tindall *as Anthony Amore *as Arnold Porter *as Betty Bliss *as Bill Brent *as Brian Van Puyster *as Bruce Baker *as Burt Chesney *as Buster Bailey *as Charles Brown *as Cliff Carter *as Cord Ryan *as Danny Dream *as Don Hammond *as Donald Grant *as Gary Gallant *as Gene Greene *as Greg Strong *as Gregory Grant *as Hap Tanner *as Harold Heartbeat *as Hazel Sleek *as Jan Stark *as John Raymond *as John Wolfe *as Leo Vincent *as Linda Smith *as Mac Danton *as Martha Walker *as Mary Brent *as Mary Meeke Grant *as Mickey "Mick" Morris *as Mike Herald *as Minerva Murkle *as Minerva Tuttle *as Nelson Brown *as Percy Walker *as Periwinkle Potter *as Peter Prince *as Pierre Dubois *as Pierre Palette *as Rick Strong *as Ronald "Ronnie" Robbins *as Sally Jones *as Sandra Starr *as Saul Morris *as Ted Trent *as Vera Rich *as Virginia Wolfe *as Waldo Wolfe *as Warner Wolfe *as Wayne Wolfe *as Wilma Wolfe *as Zelda Foop *as Bessie Dugan *as Yul Brynner *as Debbie Reynolds *as Brigitte Bardot *as Frederick Fabrik *as Ssangyong Rexton Appearances Locations *United States of America **New York ***New York City ****Brooklyn *****Ideahive, Inc. Mentioned *Luke Cage *Petey Hambone *Ricky Nelson *Stanley Walker *Cyrus Wolfe Organizations *Alias Investigations *Black Cats *Only Cake *Patsy Walker Temp Agency *Watchdogs Category:TV Series